


an objective's gaze

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Photography, college aged!joe, college aged!john, early 70s!john, skating around period typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Joe is a American college student on exchange to London making some spare money as a photographer, this band is full of beautiful people but its the shy but confident bassist that catches his eye.
Relationships: Almost pre slash, John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Deazzello Week 2020





	an objective's gaze

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 (no comment): College/Photography/Secret affair

Joe is studying paleontology and is currently doing an exchange program in England to partake in really exciting digs in places like Jurassic Coast. Unfortunately that's not paying the bills yet and London is much more expensive, partly because he has to rent an apartment rather than stay with his parents. So he's been working small odd jobs to help make ends meet.

His paleontology work includes recording all of their findings, which he does with his camera. A nice, good quality camera, it was expensive but his family considered it an investment in his future. If only they knew.

Joe had been informed that glam rock was big in England but he still couldn't quite get use to it. Tall platform shoes, long hair and their pants, or trousers as he kept being corrected, are so tight they might as well have been painted on. It wasn't that they couldn't rock that look, no that was clearly not the problem. Their singer was practically making love with his camera and Joe had no doubt the photos would read of pure sexual magnetism.

This isn't exactly what he imagined doing when he had crossed the 'pond' for his spring semester, but he wasn't mad. It was relatively convenient money, he could maybe say one day that he had met famous people, not to mention he got to stare at pretty boys for hours even if he couldn't let anyone know that.

He'd met their drummer at a market and had agreed to a discount shoot for some clothes. He was by far the most conventionally pretty member while the singer was more handsome. Their guitarist wasn't too bad either but he kept looking rather like a startled woodland creature in half of these.

Last but most definitely not least was their bassist, and by least Joe wasn't just referring to the sizeable, clearly visible bulge in the man's _trousers_. He had introduced himself as another john, John Deacon but his bandmates only ever referred to him as Deaky or Deaks. He was shy and quiet but he absolutely came alive to Joe's watchful eye through the objective. He wasn't as flashy as the others but he chaneled absolute confidence that made Joe gulp.

It felt like he was being stared down and Joe couldn't say he minded it all that much. He kept laughing with nerves. He did still remained his bubbly, talkative self even when taking the pictures. They were really interesting lads, all in college, all studying something different that it was easy to banter and get the boys to smile and laugh but he didn't really know of a discreet way to flirt. He had to if he didn't want to get beaten up or arrested but it was hard especially when things like 'you photograph so well' and 'i wouldn't mind doing this again' were most definitely true.

Thankfully their singer caught on to his less than subtle attempts that were being targeted rather singularly at their bassist and served as an excellent wingman, proposing that Deaky and Joe could spend some time together at a pub and get to know each other over a pint. Was it wrong that Joe found the British accents hot, especially Deaky's rather unusual one? Not that that was going to stop him.

With the photoshoot done and the date booked, ostensibly to get the developed pictures, they were free to go their separate ways. Deaky had noticed the singer's attempts but apparently hadn't clued in that it was because Joe was showing clear interest until the drummer had pulled Deaky aside and whispered into his ear. Deaky had blushed, flicking shy looks at Joe would did his best to smile back before Deaky return to his confidently posing self, the wind was really doing wonders for his long straighten hair.

And now Deaky offered to walk him to his bus stop so that they might chat, flooding his stomach with butterflies but also warm feelings. It was only the beginning but Joe felt wonderful about it and all the the potential that laid before them.


End file.
